


jay trips on a rock and needs stitches

by milkteeth1



Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Blood and Injury, Brian keeps a first aid kit in his trunk just in case, Stitches, falling, field medicine, rocks, tripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkteeth1/pseuds/milkteeth1
Summary: title says it all
Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948756
Kudos: 14





	jay trips on a rock and needs stitches

It was late at night. Jay liked nighttime, because of all the sounds; the cicadas, the crickets, the water, the crunch of leaves, the swaying of the trees, the light talking, everything. It was nice for his ears, letting him decompress and let him relax after a long day. Alex liked to take Jay on walks in the woods when he was overwhelmed, especially at night (he also enjoyed late night car rides, with the windows down). 

Brian, Tim and Alex were all talking about something he wasn’t interested in. Maybe about the script? He really couldn’t tell. He looked down, finding a praying mantis sitting on a rock. He smiled, picking it up and holding it up, running forward to show the others. 

He tripped. 

And landed on a rock.

He cried out, rolling over and holding his hand over the area. Shoes moving, air stilling, someone tensing. 

“Jay, holy shit!” Brian shouted, rushing forward and pulling him up into a sitting position, squinting in the moonlight. “Can someone shine their flashlight?” 

A bright light made him squint, but then he realized - he was bleeding. A  _ lot _ . Blood was dripping off his eyelashes and lips and chin, all over the forest floor and all over his jeans, all over Brian’s hands. A wave of adrenaline shot through him, dizziness making the world spin.

“Is he gonna pass out?” Tim asked, hands on his back. He tried to shake his head, but it made him more dizzy and faint. He would’ve fallen over if Tim wasn’t holding him steady. 

“Ah, shit,” Brian said, wiping the blood away with his sleeve. “You’re bleeding a lot. Foreheads do that. Let’s get you up,” 

Tim and Brian helped him to his feet, and he damn near fell back on his ass with how much the world was spinning, hands flailing before Tim grabbed him, lifting him up and keeping him steady.    
  
“What’s going on?” Alex’s voice said from behind them. “I was taking a leak,”    
  
“Jay fell and hit his head on a rock. He’s bleeding pretty bad,” Brian said, sliding his hand across his waist to keep him up and steady, Tim holding his upper arm up, not saying anything.    
  
“Shit, does he need stitches?” Alex asked, but Brian only shrugged.    
  
“Not sure. I’ll need some  _ actual  _ light,” 

“Flashlight wasn’t good enough?” Tim said sarcastically, and Brian smiled. 

Surprisingly, the hour long walk back took under forty-five minutes, because Alex was a mother hen and was trying to rush them. Jay wasn’t actually in much pain, it just gave him a nasty headache, and he definitely wasn’t as dizzy as he was. 

They got to Brian’s car, who popped open the trunk and pulled out a first aid kit, clicking it open. Alex set Jay on the backseat, facing outwards, pressing the overhead light. 

“Alright, these gloves are cold, be warned,” Brian said, inspecting the gash on his head. “Oh, yeah. You definitely need stitches. You’re lucky I’m a doctor,”   
  
“You’re gonna do stitches  _ now _ ? Shouldn’t we go to the hospital to make sure he doesn’t have a concussion or something?” Alex sputtered, hands fidgeting together in worry. Brian smiled at him.    
  
“They wouldn’t do anything if he had a concussion, but if you wanna take him, that’s fine. It’ll save more money if we do stitches now,”

Alex nodded, grabbing Jay’s hand. He looked at him, confused. 

“Stitches hurt, man. You’re gonna want to squeeze something,” 

Brian wiped the wound away with an alcohol pad, Jay hissing when it started to sting. He pulled out a plastic pack, rummaging around and pulling out a suture kit. He held it up for Jay to look at.

  
“This,” he pointed to the silver hook-like needle, “is a suture needle. It’s hooked like that so it can pierce your skin easier. The thing next to it is a thread, which will help keep the wound closed,”

He opened the pack, threading the silver wire through the needle-head, cleaning the tip off with another alcohol pad. “Ready?”

He nodded once more. Brian held onto his forehead, pressing the needle into the side of the gash, Jay cursing slightly under his breath, squeezing Alex’s hand tightly. Tim was smoking a cigerette, looking at the forest with furrowed brows, seemingly confused. 

A few more moments, a few more stings; and Brian moved away, looking at his handiwork. He smiled, patting Jay on the shoulder, throwing the needle in a nearby trash can and snapping off the gloves. 

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?”   
  
“No, not really,” Jay said, no longer scared or nervous. “I’m kinda just tired now,”   
  
“You guys should go home, then,” Brian said, pulling on Tim’s sleeve, whispering something to him. Tim handed him his keys, still somewhat confused (he’s sure he’s fine). 

Jay hopped out of Brian’s car, taking the two steps to Alex’s car and sitting down in the passenger seat as Alex got in the drivers. He laid his aching head back, smiling as Alex rolled down the windows, the cicadas relaxing him as they turned out of the park. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I want to keep going with whumptober guys 😞 I'm running out of ideas and things are coming out shitty


End file.
